Let's Dance In Style
by serene skies
Summary: maybe you're born to be a cleaner. maybe you're born to be famous.MB always knew that she was not born to grow up to be like her junkie parents.she knew that there was another door for her.what she would have never expected was a mindblowing inheritance
1. billionaire

**Let's Dance In Style**  
billionaire

sometimes you're born to be a cleaner. sometimes you're born to be famous. massie always knew that she was not born to grow up to resemble her junkie parents. she knew that there was another door for her. what she would have never expected was that the door fate chose would have completely change her luck. not to mention, life.

pairings: MassiexDerrick, Chris PxKristen, ClairexKemp

* * *

**-unordinary-**

Massie Scarlett Winston-Block was definitely not an ordinary girl, and she was definitely not born in an ordinary family.

Both the Block family name and the Winston family name were known worldwide because of the endless amount of money they earned and passed down in generations, yet Massie was born in a messy apartment in Los Angeles, with irresponsible almost-broke drug-addict parents that forgot to feed her most times.

Her parents' story was a Romeo & Juliet kind of nightmare. William Block was the son of the infamous real-estate shark called Harold Block, which meant that William was the grand-grand-son of Reginald Block, the man who created the Block Real Estate agency way back in the late 1800s. The Block family was filthy rich, they were rumored to be worth at least $5Billion.

The Block family had only one big rival in their family. That was the Winston family. The Winstons started out their business back in London, moved to New York and spread their business throughout all of the United Stated. Their net worth was confirmed to be $4.9Billion, which meant that any offspring to the Winston family would be set for life once Nicholas Winston would die.

Kendra Block was supposed to be the beauty of the family which should have ended up in debutant balls in Paris, and being photographed in many socialite-filled events wearing hand-tailored Oscar de La Renta dresses and showing up in the latest Vogue's 'social' section looking fabulous and marrying a member of the Sainsbury family and make the family's net worth much larger.

All the expectation fell down under the bridge faster than a suicide when Sir Charles Winston found out Kendra Block was pregnant to an indie band vocalist with the surname of 'Block', the unmentionable name. Sir Charles crossed her out of the future heirs of the Winston fortune and kicked her out of the residence.

Kendra knowing that she couldn't keep the child without any money, she made the choice of breaking in the family's huge safe, which was as big as any normal teenager's room, and stole what was 0.3% of the family fortune, which for them made absolutely no difference.

That amount of money was enough to buy an apartment in Los Angeles, keep the lights and gas on, buy food for the family and as well as keep Kendra's and William's drug addiction for fifteen years.

William Block died of a cocaine overdose at Massie's fifteenth birthday. The money Kendra stole from her family was finished and Kendra decided that it was time to ask her family for forgiveness.

The Winstons decided that if Kendra proved them wrong on her drug addiction in the annual family trip to the Italian island of Sardinia, the inheritance would be back on.

Kendra keep her addiction hidden. On the weekly drug tests, she used the cousin's daughter's urine and manged to fool the whole family about being clean. By the end of the vacation Kendra's inheritance was written back in the will, as well as Massie's name.

On their way back to the states, the very unordinary family died in a very unordinary private jet crash in the middle of a almost deserted town's farm field, leaving no member of the Winston family alive except for Massie Block and cousin Chris Winston-Plovert.

In less than a minute, Massie soon became the only heiress of the Winston fortune with the cousin she had never met before called Chris. That was the turning point of her messed up life.

**-the turning point-**

"Why am I heading to Westchester, New York again?" Massie asked as she looked outside the small rectangular plane window from the first class seat of the American Airlines plane.

The blond woman sitting next to her sighed for the hundredth time in the four hours out of six flight from LAX to JFK. The woman was the typical rich, successful beautiful New York kind of woman. Her hair soft and silky in a very 1950's Veronica Lake kinda wave, her face covered in expensive make up which was flawlessly applied.

She was clad head to toe in designer. Her white skirt-suit was made by Giorgio Armani, her nude tights were from Wolford, the shoes were a python patterned pair of pumps obviously made by Christian Louboutin, which were recognizable thanks to the bright red soles. All of the woman's outfit was probably worth at least two years of Massie's grocery shopping, back in LA.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Massie? Your mother specifically said in her will that she doesn't want you to go live with any member of the Block family, and neither her own family except for Christine Winston Plovert. But since they are deceased too, you are going to live with your god mother Judi Lyons and her family." The woman rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

Massie knew that she was being difficult but she couldn't help it. She always wanted to get to know her family. Since everyone in her mom's side was dead, it would have been nice to get to know the dad's side as long as they lived.

"As your lawyer, I managed to get your hands on part of your inheritance now. As you know you and Chris will get 2.45 Billion dollars each" Adele said in a straight voice, as if that kind of money didn't give her shivers. Massie heard a stewardess gasp from behind and Massie gave her a death stare which immediately got her on the other side of the first class curtain. "Once you turn twenty one. For now, I managed to get you $8million for your education and convenience."

Massie really didn't know what to say. She was sixteen for God's sakes! Why on earth would she ever need $8million for five years of her life? She could have lived perfectly fine with just five thousand!

"First of all, I am not going to cost you anything, your grandfather paid me enough for a lifetime's work when I signed the contract." Adele let her know. "I managed to get Chris the same amount of money as you. It's up to you guys how you are going to spend it."

"That's a lot of money, Adele" Those were the only things she managed to say. All of this was so overwhelming. Everything was happening at once, how could she handle all of this by herself?

"Massie. I understand why you don't really want to talk about this. I think what you need best now is some clarification as well as some advice" Adele tried to make Massie feel comfortable.

"We've been talking business for four hours, I'd be thankful to talk about anything else"

"I bet you must be really curious on who Judi Lyons is." Adele started, reading Massie's mind. "Back in the day when your father was still running his band, Kendra met this girl in his concert, that was Judi Preston. They were the best of friends, they understood each other. Judi was also daughter and heiress of a rich family but she didn't like that kind of lifestyle and lived like a rebel until she met billionaire hotel tycoon Jay Lyons. They married, they had a girl your age and they are living a good clean life now, they haven't heard from Kendra in a long time though"

"Why would my mom leave me with a godmother that she hasn't heard from in a long time?" Massie asked.

"She knew that Judi was now clean, and you would be in a much better environment with her." Adele explained. "Also, about the money that has been handed out to you." Adele took a second. "Be happy with what you've got. You've got really lucky, Massie. Not even one person in a billion has the kind of luck you've got."

"I understand that. But this is so overwhelming"

"Look, you're young. Go to school, worry about things girls your age worry about. Like being the most popular girl in school. It might sound lame, but it's fun. _I _know. I used to be my school's most popular girl. And as a blond, people thought I was going to be a bimbo. I graduated from Harvard's law school, and I am working for the Winstons."

"So what's your advice?" Massie looked lost as she grabbed a cup of orange juice from the tray a stewardess was holding.

"My advice is; be whoever you never dreamed to be."

Massie would have never expected such cool words coming out of a classy woman such as Adele. "Have fun with your life now that you can afford it and while you're still young. But don't ever take the wrong path they way your parents did"

_Ladies & Gentlemen, now We're approaching New York where the local time is 10:24. At this stage you should be in your seat with your seat belt firmly, fastened. Personal television screens, footrests and seat tables must be stowed away and all hand luggage stored either in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front. Please ensure all electronic devices including laptop computers and MP3s are turned off. Thank you._

Massie fastened her seatbelt and finished the last sip of the orange juice as Adele did the same with the glass of white wine. The flight attendant cleared the cups out and they were ready to land.

Massie clearly thought about Adele's advice. She was right. Why did Massie always have to think about things over and over too much? Her life was taking a turning point and she could have lived it the way she wanted it without too serious consequences. After all, money did buy it all.

**-hello to the new life-**

Inside the limousine that was waiting for them as soon as they landed, Massie could feel change happening all over her body. Now that she had what she never had before, everyone was so cordial to her. At times even when she entered low-class shops such as GAP, people would look at her badly and make her feel uncomfortable.

At times when her parents never showed up for dinner and there were no groceries in the house, Massie used her gorgeous face to get what she needed. With her charm she managed to get $200 dollars worth of groceries by lightly flirting with the shop's owner.

She always relied on her looks. She wondered how things were going to change once she had the money too.

"What about Chris Plovert? I never met him in my life. How is he?" Massie asked Adele, wondering if he was a spoilt brat, the way the rest of the family probably was.

"Chris is kind of a special case too. He is nothing like your other cousins. He didn't have everything handed to him in a silver plate. Christine, Chris' mother was different from everyone else. She didn't want anything to do with her parents' money. She wanted to make it herself. Her passion was writing, she was a freelance journalist. She married Travis Plovert, who owned a hardware store in Connecticut. When Travis died of a heart attack five years ago, Christine decided to start getting closer to her family. But she still didn't want the money. She went to family holidays, and Chris would never go because Christine didn't want him to get tempted into that kind of lifestyle"

"So he's like me? Kind of." Massie made a sound of relief. "Apart from the fact that my life is way more messed up than his."

"Yeah. Basically."

"How does Christine know Judi? Why is he ending up with her too? I thought Judi was my godmother?"

"Yeah. Now this is where it gets kind of complicated. Travis was born in a working class family. He had no brother, but only one cousin. He was Jay Lyons and they were really close. The main reason why Chris is ending up with him is because his grandparents both died of old age, and there is no one in the Winston family so he is going to the Lyonses."

"I actually did understand everything." Massie nodded.

"We're here ma'am. The Lyon Plaza in Westchester" the driver announced. Massie looked outside the window. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was going to live in a luxury hotel. The architecture was beautiful, the golden lights made everything look way more luxurious than it really was. The doormen were dressed in uniform, ready to serve her.

The valet guy opened the door for her, and Massie stepped out feeling embarrassed about wearing a pair of old nameless jeans, a pair of black worn out Chuck Taylors, and a red souvenir tee shirt. This whole trip to Westchester felt like humiliation.

"Don't worry about what you're wearing. I'll make sure to get you to a fashion boutique as fast as possible" Adele whispered in her ear. The doorman opened the door, and Massie followed Adele to the reception.

"Did you reserve a room ma'am?" the receptionist asked.

"Actually no, we are here to meet Judi Lyons for lunch" Adele told him. He looked at her expecting something as he held a phone in his hand. "Adele Williamson and Massie Block"

"I'll have her down in a minute" the receptionist excused himself. Adele grabbed her Blackberry and sent a text to Chris.

"Chris says he's here. But I can't see him." Adele says as she focused her view towards the glass walls of the hotel, next to the exit. Massie turned to check and saw a guy coming out of a limousine.

"Could it be him?" Massie pointed at the guy.

"Yeah! That's him, wait here, I'll bring him" Massie looked at the guy. He was tall, at least 6'1. He had sandy blond hair, and light colored eyes she couldn't really see. His facial features were really sharp and manly. He was dressed in a pair of straight legged gray pants and a white band tee shirt. On his shoulder was a black worn out messenger bag.

Adele greeted Chris and brought him towards the receptionist.

"Mrs. Lyons is ready to see you. If you go to the elevator and ask for the penthouse she'll be waiting for you" the receptionist let them know and nodded at the elevator man.

They walked into the elevator and the man clicked on the penthouse.

"Oh, I absolutely forgot! Chris, this is Massie. Massie this is Chris" Adele introduced the two cousins after a moment of silence.

"Hi, nice to meet you" they both said as they shook their hands. The elevator reached the penthouse and as soon as they walked out there was a short corridor leading to a big oak wooden door.

"Judi? Are you in there? This is Adele Williamson, the Winston's family lawyer. We talked over the phone?" Adele chanted as she made her way in, and the two teenagers followed her.

"I'm coming! Come in!" A lyrical voice sang out as it became closer. When Judi showed her face, Massie immediately examined her new guardian and godmother.

She was beautiful, just the way she expected. Her long blond locks fell down on her shoulders and were very similar to Nicole Kidman's. Her skin was pure and looked soft almost like it had been photo-shopped. She was extremely tall, and it was obvious that she was a model in the past.

She was dressed in a very classy Chanel tweed suit, and smelled like Chanel n.5. Massie only knew because some girl in her school continued to brag about it, when in reality it was just a sample they gave out a Sephora even if you just bought a nail polish.

"Oh my God. Massie!" Judi gasped as she saw the brunette simple girl who was at least 5'8" tall, lengthy and toned legs and body in general. Judi kept on looking at the girl with her right hand covering her chin and mouth. "I can't believe how much you grew! Last time I saw you, you were just one year old!"

Massie didn't know how to reply and just smiled. "Chris! Haven't seen you in a year! How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm coping, thanks. It's good to see you Judi" Chris spoke as he put down his messenger bag.

"You too, darling. You must be starving! Shall we go have lunch? The chef cooked us some Italian food. I hope you like Italian food" Judi sounded nervous as she led them to the dining hall. It was huge. The ones you saw in movies such as 'What A Girl Wants' with Amanda Bynes.

"Absolutely" Massie replied at the same time as Chris.

"Who doesn't love Italian food, after all?" Adele thankfully smiled. They sat on the places that had plates in front and Massie felt really uncomfortable as a bunch of waiters walked towards each of them handing out plates of pasta in a synchronized movement.

Massie put a napkin on her thighs and grabbed a fork and started eating once Judi did too.

"So, Judi. Kendra's will specifically says that Massie should have the freedom she wants. The money that has been allowed them has been put in lots of different credit cards, I'll hand it to you how to use it appropriately. I thought it would have been best to give you five hundred thousand for both of their education. I know Briarwood Prep is one of the most expensive in the USA, and I checked and that is enough for both two years of tuition and their college years."

"Approximately, that would be the perfect amount" Judi replied. "If you're thinking of going into an Ivy League school, the tuition, the books, the living costs, the food for four years... It's quiet a good sum. I know that you want to go to NYU, Chris. But how about you, Massie?"

"I honestly really don't know. I've never been this confused and lost. I still can't get over the fact that I inherited the whole family money that has been passed on in six generations in less than a second. Before I knew it, I became the richest teenager in the states, maybe even the world with Chris." Massie replied. She was truly saying what she was feeling.

"I've got so many thoughts in my head. I've been a very good student throughout all these year, yet I would have never expected to have a chance at going to an Ivy League, mostly for money. But now that I have it it's a completely different case."

"I understand, Massie. Your school's university adviser will help you find your path." Judi caressed Massie's hand sweetly. "Talking about school... I have already enrolled you at Briarwood Prep. Today is Friday, so you have the whole weekend to get settled down and get prepared."

"We're starting this Monday?" Chris asked stunned.

"Yeah, is it too early?" Judi asked concerned.

"No, it's fine. It's just happening so fast."

Adele looked at Massie and decided that she wanted to be someone Massie could rely on. As an older sister, as a mentor, as a whatever. "First I was thinking, maybe you could decide to spice up your look" Adele dared to say. "Both of you" she pointed at Massie and Chris raising her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked worried.

"You know, Briarwood Prep is a very elite kind of school. Kids judge people by their looks. And honestly, I say this without wanting to offend you, but you wouldn't last a day in BP looking like this"

"Ouch" Chris looked away, grinning. Massie smiled. She knew what Adele meant. She wanted her to look even better. Massie was never ugly. But she never had the kind of pampering the million dollar girls had. She couldn't wait to see her improved self in front of the mirror.

* * *

_you might have noticed i'm new in FF, and I really hope you guys can give this story a chance and give me a positive/negative review or even better some constructive criticism._

_i think i know where i am going to go with this. Just stay tuned and please let me know your opinion on my writing!_

_thanks for reading!  
_


	2. one dollar bill

_the idea of how the characters would look like are on my profile page, feel free to look if you have nothing better to do :D thanks for those to who commented, I really appreciated. keep on commenting!_

**-catty at the pool-**

"Hello, this Adele Williamson speaking, the Winston family lawyer. I would like to set up an appointment at around three in the afternoon for Chris Plovert Winston and Massie Block Winston. The only survivors of the Winstons legacy" Adele was on the phone as she looked out of the balcony, emphasizing on the Winston name.

"I understand you're fully booked, but keep in mind that Massie and Chris Winston are going to be the next Hiltons, except much more loaded, and even if they are only sixteen they have the power to shut your salon down. So look at that appointment book again and give me an answer" Adele threatened the assistant. She smiled towards the leather and black couch, where Massie and Chris were sitting with Judi. "That's what I thought."

Massie and Chris looked at each other as Adele walked back towards the inside of the apartment, as her expensive heels clacked on the heated marble floor. "So, I've got you an appointment at three. If you want to wash your body before you get your hair done..."

"Oh, I am so sorry guys. I completely spaced out! Your bags are in your rooms. Follow me" Judi stood up, and walked towards the huge corridor, that looked never ending. After four doors each side of the corridor, which meant after they passed through 8 rooms in total from both the left and right side, Judi turned right and opened the dark brown wooden door which lead to a room, and then turned left to open the other room.

"Is this-?" Massie didn't finish.

"Yes, the room on the right is Massie's and the one on the left would be Chris'. You both have bathrooms inside the room and small walk in closet, except Massie's closet is bigger. There is also a balcony for both of you. You can start trying to feel at home."

"Wow, thanks Judi. I really don't know how I am ever going to get used to this life" Massie thanked her godmother. She got inside the room and looked around her new 'habitat'. The walls were in a royal golden ivory color, and the room stuck to the color scheme of ivory/golden/baby blue.

On the far end of the room, there was the huge canopy bed that was probably taller than her, and needed a few steps to get on. The ceiling was really tall, the desk was an ivory shade with nothing on top except for a golden and ivory lamp. There was a bookshelf which was the same shade as the desk.

On the walls, Massie could recognize some really famous pieces of art by Botero, the guy who drew only overweight women, and right next to the door which Massie entered from, she could see two other doors.

She slowly opened one door and saw a bathroom. The bathroom was completely white. The mirror was beautiful with pretty ornaments and there was a big ceramic sink that looked like a table with a semicircle craved in to look like a sink. Massie softly brushed the towels with her fingers and was extremely surprised by the softness of them.

There was a really nice and soft white bathrobe hanged right next to the bath, which right next to it, had a shower. Massie walked out of the bathroom and opened the next door.

There was a walk in wardrobe with her clothes inside that didn't even cover 1/10 of the space. Massie looked around and decided to take a shower. She still had three hours to go and she might as well clean up and look around the hotel.

After she took a nice steamy shower, without touching her hair, knowing that the hair dresser would have taken care of that, Massie decided to change clothes into an oversize American Apparel V-neck shirt she stole from the lost and found back in her Los Angeles school, with a pair of skinny jeans she had from ages.

When she was done she slid on her flip flops and walked out of the penthouse, letting both Adele and Judi know she was going out for thirty minutes or more.

"Ground floor" Massie told the guy who clicked the elevator buttons, and the golden elevator directly went down to the ground floor in less than five seconds.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she took another glance at her new 'home'. She was living in a 5 Luxury star Hotel. In the penthouse, just to add. With a 4.5 Billion worth inheritance. 8 million which wasn't even a fraction of it was to be spent in minimum five years.

She wouldn't have dreamt to have 8 million in all of her life! How was she going to spend that money? She needed a life plan. She was always a very organized girl, and that lead her to make plans for everything that had to happen. She could not spend all that money irresponsibly.

Her feet followed the noise that was going on outside, which lead her to a big French window outside the foyer. Massie walked around, and when she found the source of the noise, she was surprised, yet she didn't know why.

There was a huge swimming pool, lots of beds by the pool in white beddings and straw-like materials. There were lots of teenagers running around in bikinis and some were covered in expensive looking cover-ups.

Massie went to the Hawaiian inspired gazebo that sold drinks and food, and looked through the ice cream list. The flavors available were strawberry with lemon, cream and chocolate, vanilla, pistachio, mint. That was not a very vast choice for a high class hotel's pool-side bar.

"I'd choose strawberry with lemon if I were you" a male raspy and friendly voice came from behind. Massie turned her head in a high speed, half expecting her cousin. But instead there was a never seen before guy in a pair of Ralph Lauren swim trunks and nothing on top.

Massie couldn't help but blush at the sight of his perfectly sculpted abdominal, smooth and tan skin, and very dangerous looking face. He had sandy blond messy hair, with chocolate colored eyes that people would normally call it ordinary, but Massie saw as exceptionally beautiful.

"You think? I have always been a strawberry kind of girl, but now I am not so sure" Massie replied, avoid eye contact with him because she felt way too embarrassed about her obvious blush.

"You've got to trust me here. Chocolate and cream is not the flavor you want to choose here" the beautiful guy answered as he leaned comfortably on a wall.

"Why is that? Everybody loves chocolate" Massie didn't know how to reply.

"Don't get me wrong here. I love chocolate. But I come here everyday, and I always get an ice cream. I've been hanging out in this hotel pool since I was 14 and I always got chocolate and cream. But recently things changed. Chocolate and cream tastes...sour, if that's possible. So I switched to strawberry and lemon" he explained.

"Well, in that case... Strawberry it is" Massie picked a strawberry and lemon cup of ice cream and paid to the guy.

"I am Derrick Harrington, by the way." Derrick held out his right hand, waiting to be shaken.

"It's Massie Block" Massie presented herself. She didn't know if she should have added a Winston in that, but decided not to. What if he realized she was a Winston and only used her for money? No way Jose that was going to happen.

"I never saw you around here. Are you just visiting? Or could it be possible you're a Octavian High girl?" Derrick tried to guess.

"Wrong and wrong. I just moved here from Los Angeles. I'm starting at a school called Briarwood or something this Monday" Massie answered with a little more confidence. She calmly opened up the ice cream.

"Seriously? I go there too. I'm a Junior"

"Me too" She dug her plastic spoon inside the creamy looking pink and white ice cream and licked it. "You're right. Strawberry and lemon is really good"

"I told you. Well, what subjects are you taking?" Derrick asked as the bartender gave him a recognizing look. He nodded at him and got back to the conversation with Massie.

"Well, first of all Photography, then Italian, Business, French, Math and English" Massie answered as she memorized the list.

"I do Business, Italian and English too. Maybe we'll have some classes together"

"Hold on. If you're in Briarwood. Shouldn't you be in school right now?" Massie asked, wasn't that the reason she hadn't seen Claire yet?

"Yeah. But I had no lessons this afternoon so I decided to get out early with my friends"

"You can do that?"

"Remember we're in Briarwood Prep. Where anything is possible as long as the parents back it up."

"DERRICK?" an annoying sound came from behind the two. Both Derrick and Massie turned around to see this beautiful blond that had the body of a Victoria's Secret model. Her sparkling blue eyes staring with fury at Derrick and Massie. Even her posture made her anger obvious.

"Here's your mojito, I'll put it on your tab" the waiter gave him and immediately went away trying to avoid the drama.

"Derrick Harrington. I am so mad right now. I cannot believe you! Whenever I am looking away you are with some other girl! It's like you have radar built inside you!" the blondie shouted at Derrick. "Go back to the others right now!"

Derrick got up with his Mojito looked at Massie and winked at her with a smirking smile, letting her know that he will see her around soon. The blond bitch got closer.

"I don't know who the hell you are, where you come from, or who the fuck you think you are. But I'll tell you one thing. I am SKYE HAMILTON. And that was my boyfriend you were flirting with you little home wrecker! Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to talk to other girls' boyfriends?!" Skye shouted right at Massie's face.

"Actually-"

"Shh!" Skye shut her up before she could finish her sentence by blowing noisily into her index finger. "I didn't expect her too. By what you are wearing shouldn't you be cleaning room number 501?" she laughed at her own joke.

Massie was getting angry now. This girl was really getting on her nerves. She was born with money and was now dissing the people that had less luck? She was also trying to imply that Massie was poor because of the way she dressed. Massie's trust fund was probably x100 bigger than this spoilt brat!

"I can see that you are real trash. Did you hear that? T-R-A-S-H! TRASH!" Skye furiously took a one dollar bill out and threw it at Massie. "Go buy some new clothes! Even a one dollar bill can buy you a better shirt than what you are wearing right now!"

Everyone was looking at Massie. She had never felt so humiliated. Never so angry. She stomped out of the garden and headed towards the inside of the hotel. She spat the word 'penthouse' to the elevator button pusher and stormed inside her new home.

"Massie! Just in time! We were going to leave without you!" Adele exclaimed when she saw Massie's flip flop walk in.

"Massie, Claire just came back from school. Claire, this is Massie."

Claire was very pretty. But she really didn't seem to know. She was the kind of girl that was directly labelled as a 'nerd', because of her high mousy blond ponytail, her tasteless style, and her shy personality.

But if Massie looked at the positive side of the picture, Claire's hair had the possibility to shine, her eyes were beautiful and her cheekbones were perfect. Her body was pretty much 'slammin', with endless legs and perfectly toned stomach and thighs.

"Hi, I'm Claire Lyons, nice to meet you" Claire shook hands with Massie.

"Hi. Massie Block." Massie smiled back.

"Sorry to disturb this but we really have to go. We don't want to miss this appointment"

"Why don't you come with us Claire?" Massie proposed. Chris nodded, and Adele shrugged her shoulders not sure if she managed to fit in another person for this.

"I'd love to" Claire replied. Adele didn't see the harm of taking another person and try and get the saloon to fit her in too, so the group of four walked towards the elevator.

Chris was now looking very clean. He had changed clothes, into a pair of khaki colored tight pants and a white tee shirt. It looked like he had just shaved.

The four got into the towncar, and Massie couldn't stop thinking about how upsetting that event was. Who did that Skye Hamilton bitch think she was, by throwing a dollar bill at her? In Massie's world, she might as well wipe her butt with a dollar bill because it wouldn't have made any kind of difference to her.

Massie's angry thoughts then drifted to the boy who was flirting with her. The charming Derrick Harrington who was going out with a major bitch.

Massie then decided to make a list in her head, why would he go out with a stunning girl, and yet flirt with less stunning people:_ one_. he probably got tired of Skye's endless bitchiness?_ two_. He needs someone real in his life?_ three_. He's just going out with her because of her popularity, and she's doing the same.

Yep, number three was the trigger. Massie knew that she could have her revenge just like that with one snap with her finger now that she had the money to. But she was going to make this painful for her, making it happen slowly.

"Adele. I need another favor. I just realized when I went out for an ice-cream I can't live with these clothes in such an environment. Can you take me shopping and find me a personal shopper?" Massie asked. Adele nodded. Massie looked at Claire. She was not going to find fierce friends with just one snap of her finger. She had to make them trust her.

She would steal Skye's friends, but one, she didn't know who they were. two, they would never really be a 100% loyal to her the way she needed.

"Hey Claire, do you want to process this makeover with me too?" Massie asked, trying not to sound anything like 'it's time to get a makeover, bitch!'

"Sure, I always wanted to do so but I never really got my head into it" Claire replied. Massie looked at Chris.

"Hey Chris, you should come shopping with us too" Massie asked with a friendly tone.

"I don't think so. I don't go 'shopping'" Chris mocked when he answered.

"Do you want to fit in this place or not? These people are all rich and snobby and look down at people that are dressed in American Apparel, which once upon a time I found quite expensive! We now live here, we got way more money than they do and I think it's time to show them who we are" Massie tried to persuade him. He kept quiet. "How many people looked at you from head to toe today and made a disgusted face?"

"Fuck, like ten?"

"Exactly. Guess why? Because you are not blending in. I think we should learn how to blend in, and once we are seen with respect by other she can take it to another level" Massie said.

"Fine, I'll have a personal shopper too"

**-wow-**

Three teenagers strutted out of Jakkob's Salon until they reached their limousine which was patiently waiting for them. The only guy in the crowd had beautiful wind-affected dark blond hair, with very light colored eyes that were contrasted with the hair. It was not a very easy person to describe, since no words were powerful enough to describe him.

One girl, had long chestnut colored hair, in a simple yet extremely chic hair cut. It had no layers, no bangs or fringe, and up to her breast. She had perfectly waxed eyebrows with a slight arch, and it looked like she just had a skin treatment that helped her avoid getting any unwanted zits and black head on the nose. It was a Jakkob's Salon's specialty which was unavoidable once you got in. The guy probably had done it too as well as the other blondie. Massie's nail were in a perfect length in a Jade color from the Chanel line.

The other blondie instead had a more busy haircut. Her hair had a beach-wave flair, and was less perfect than the other girls' hair. She now had a Sienna Miller from Alfie inspired fringe, and neater eyebrows. Her nails were in an adorable cotton blue shade, which matched her eyes.

They all looked like models that should appear in a Burberry advertisement, but their clothes just proved they were normal people after all. The three teenagers and the lady in her late thirties got in the limo and in less than a second, the limousine drove off.

"We're at the Westchester Mall." the driver announced.

Adele walked out first. Then Massie followed with Claire, and last came Chris who shut the door. They walked inside the mall, and followed Adele who made an appointment at the Saks Fifth Avenue of the Westchester Mall's personal shoppers.

After a five minute walk, they arrived to Saks Fifth Avenue and met the personal shoppers. The three got one for each, and parted ways of the shopping department store.

"Hi, I'm Patricia Lenox, you must be Massie Winston-Block?" the Patricia lady shook hands with Massie. She had a horse-like face, with very strong features that made her look really unattractive. She was dressed in a formal pant-suit that flattered her body. At least she knew how to dress.

"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you"

"I would like to start with what kind of look you would like? What would you like to project when you walk in the walkway from your limo to your school's main entrance?" Patricia asked, as she got a silver Mont Blanc pen and wrote Massie Winston-Block on the legal pad.

"I am not a hundred percent sure, but what I know is that when the student body will see me, they will immediately venerate me. I want to wear something elegant yet youthful. Lots of diverse and daring shoes. I like black and kind of dead colors. What colors do you think would suit me?" Massie asked, after Patricia jotted down all the details.

"Any shade of grey, the grey-ish shades of blue, pastels, and also strong colors that make a statement such as scarlet red, electric blue and such" Patricia held out a color palette next to her face.

"Good. I was looking at a few magazines back at the salon, and I was thinking I love the Alexa Chung and Erin Wasson style, I love also designs by Alexander Wang, accessories by Dolce and Gabbana. Shoes by Christian Louboutin, and I also love myself some Olivia Palermo inspired closet" Massie couldn't believe she learnt so much about fashion in just a day. A few hours at the hair salon.

"Fabulous, let's start buying then" Patricia got up and Massie followed her around.

Claire still looked around the department store, waiting for her personal shopper. When a lady around her twenty-fives arrived, she held out her hand, waiting to shake it.

"Sorry I made you wait, I'm Olga Henderson, your personal shopper"

"Claire Lyons"

"So, what would you like in your wardrobe?"

"I'd like a neater Agyness Deyn, I also like Sienna Miller, and Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen style. I also like bright colors as well as some pastels. I will do dark, but just during fall and winter."

"Mary Kate and Ashley are all about accessories and shoes. Sienna Miller is very chilled, and Agyness Deyn is kind of all about grunge/messy. I think it's going to be pretty difficult, but we can make it work"

**-at the end of the day-**

"Ok, the boxes with an M on it come this way, on the elevator at the right." Massie ordered as the luggage carriers brought what seemed like ten boxes of clothes from Saks Fifth Avenue. They decided that it would have waster at least 30 bags, and it would have been easier to get it packed in boxes and get some workers from the Hotel to bring it over.

"The boxes with a C on the elevator at the right, and the boxes with the CP at the far end elevator. All for the penthouse, thank you"

Massie was wearing a few pieces from the store. A pair of Sam Edelman heels, some light wash skinny jeans from Seven for All Mankind, and a chain tunic tee from Alexander McQueen with a leather jacket from Dolce and Gabbana. She looked at her reflection by the lobby, she was a complete different person. She didn't recognize herself and she liked it.

It was late evening. It was about to be ten o'clock and Massie was starved to death. She hadn't had anything to eat after that lunch. Nobody did.

"Massie, darling. I have to go now. I have an emergency in Manhattan. Are you going to be okay?" Adele said as she touched Massie's shoulder.

"Why so soon?" Massie didn't expect her to leave so early.

"My sister is having her baby right now. I'll definitely pop by whenever you need me. So give me a call if you're in trouble or in need of something" Adele hugged Massie.

"Thanks for everything Adele, you've been so helpful" Massie replied. Adele walked towards the exit, and got into a towncar she had called a few minutes earlier.

Chris waved by, as well as Claire. Massie went back to the two housemates and sat on a lobby couch.

"Aren't you guys starving?" Chris asked as he looked around. There was a Chinese restaurant, Japanese, Italian, French and a Steakhouse.

"How about the French restaurant? I feel like some chicken a la diable" Claire proposed. Massie had never tried French cuisine. Could never afford it. "You've eaten here before, Chris. You like the Poulet Basquaise, if I remember right"

"Yeah, I loved that dish. Let's go." Chris jumped up, and walked to the French restaurant. Massie and Claire followed behind.

"Excuse me, did you make a reservation?" a man asked Chris.

"It's alright Jean-Paul. He's with me. He's my cousin Chris, she's my 'godsister' Massie. They live with me now" Claire spoke for Chris. "Tell everyone in the staff so we won't make any mistakes here, okay?"

"Miss Lyons, is that you?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Follow me to your table then." Jean Paul got three menus and sat them on the best seat with the view of the beautiful garden with a huge lake that looked like something from a movie.

"We don't need the menu. We'll get a Chicken a la Diable, a Poulet Basquaise, and a Tuna Nicoise Tartine." Claire ordered for the three. Massie was alright with having Claire ordering for her and so was Chris.

"To drink?"

"We'd like a Moet & Chandon champagne, with two bottles of water. Make one an Evian and the other one a San Pellegrino" Massie took over there. She felt the need that she had to celebrate.

"I can't serve to minors miss" Jean-Paul dreaded saying, but had to.

"You can call my mother and let her know. She'll understand" Claire reassured that it was going to be fine. Jean-Paul nodded. "And put this all on my tab. It's on me."

When Jean-Paul walked away, he stayed on the phone for a few seconds, and went to the winery to grab a Moet and Chandon bottle. He opened it for them and poured on some flute cups.

"This dinner is to thank you guy for making change happen." Claire raised her cup. "I am so happy that you are coming to live with me. This is going to be tons of fun"

"Cheers!" Massie softly hit the cup with Chris' and Claire's. She couldn't agree more.

That money that she inherited was going to change her life. She knew that she didn't want to become one of those girls that spent all of her inheritance on coke. She wanted to save it up for her off springs, and the next generation. But she wanted to invest it, to create another business that could carry on the legacy.

But she didn't have to think about it now. Now, she was going to have fun.

* * *

**thanks for reading, i find it quiet irritating that people favorite/alert my stories and decided to not comment. ****so click that button, and write something for a third chapter! because i know you can do better than that!**


	3. attraction

**-trust fund kid-**

The Monday the Winston kids started school was a beautiful day. It was a perfect spring morning, the sky was blue, the sun was bright and the temperature was just perfect to tan in the school field.

Massie, Claire and Chris came in with a limousine and exactly as Massie wanted, grabbed all the school's attention. Massie was wearing a very nice sundress in small flower prints with a pair of espadrilles from BCBG Max Azria.

Claire instead was working a pair of high waist messy denim shorts with a baggy tank top tucked in with a weird logo on top. She covered her shoulders with a light baby blue cardigan, and finished the outfit off with a pair of ballet flats with studs.

Chris was looking really hot as he worked a Burberry trench coat over a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a nicely fitting button down from Armani Collezioni.

In registration class, Skye Hamilton was looking out of the window. The chit-chatters that were going on outside in the school's yard were louder than usual, and people seemed to be pointing at three kids.

Was another sex tape released? Who was the victim this time? Allie-Rose Singer with her loser boyfriend Dempsey Solomon? Or was Layne Abeley wearing a ridiculous hat again?

She didn't want to know. She was waiting for Alicia Rivera, her best friend forever to arrive, but she wasn't arriving. She checked her Cartier watch. Eight fifteen. She normally was in registration by eight ten with two coffees from Starbucks.

The teacher came in with a laptop under his arm. Skye rolled her eyes at the stain of sweat under the armpits. How disgusting.

"Skye! A hundred gossip points!" Alicia rushed in with the usual two coffees inside a plastic white take-away cups.

"What is it?" Skye asked as she accepted the coffee with pleasure.

"Well, remember that girl you had a fight with at the Hotel de Lyon?" Alicia waited for a nod from Skye. " Well, she's here now! She's coming to Briarwood Prep and-"

"Oh God, what does that low class skank want from Westchester. She'd do us all a favor if she went back to the valley, where she belongs" Skye rolled her eyes, sighing like she was exhausted.

"Let me finish, Skye" Alicia smiled, excited to see Skye's reaction to the news. "You'd rather think twice when you say 'low class'. She's the only girl survivor of the Winston family. She and her cousin, who FYI is a hottie moved to Westchester to live with the godmother, who is also the wife of JAY LYONS. As in the Hotel de Lyon we always go to"

"Oh my God. I saw in Fashion TV that the Winston family all died in a freak accident on a plane! I can't believe they're here. I can't believe that ugly ass bitch is a billionaire! Did you even see what she was wearing by the pool?"

Right then, Massie Winston-Block walked in with a coffee cup from The Coffee Bean. She stared at Skye Hamilton, looking at her up and down. Massie smirked cockily and went to the teacher.

Next to her was another beautiful blond girl, she never seemed to have seen before.

"That can't be her, Leesh" Skye whispered in Alicia's ear.

"That is her. You shouldn't have dissed her so easily. Her inheritance's size makes yours look like a worthless sum." Alicia dared to say. Skye opened her mouth and gasped, not believing what she just heard.

"My trust fund is pretty big! I've got three million in my hands! How big can hers be anyway?" Skye looked at Massie as if she wanted to challenge her.

"Your inheritance would exactly be roughly be 0.066666667% of her inheritance. So, in easy numbers it would be 0.06%. Which for the Winstons, it's pretty much worthless" a voice came from behind. Both Skye and Alicia turned around. It was Kristen Gregory, the pretty nerd that never bothered to try and fit in Skye's little clique which had four people at the beginning and became two when one girls' parents went bankrupt and had to go to ADD and the other one got expelled for smoking a joint in the school bathroom.

"Did anyone ask you anything, Kristen?" Skye spat. Kristen raised her eyebrow and smirked. She always felt some kind of hatred towards Skye, and making her feel like shit was just so pleasurable.

Massie Block picked up the conversation and laughed inside. God, she already loved this school. Kristen was a very beautiful girl, her hair was really light brown or also dark blond. Her eyebrows were thick and perfectly waxed, her eyes were very light, and her facial features were really soft and nice.

She was also very well dressed for a 'nerd'. An Alexander Wang Ponte knit dress in grey, with a pair of limited edition Yves Saint Laurent stilettos with a brand new Chloe bag.

"Okay guys, we've got a new student. Her name is Massie Block, she's from Los Angeles" the teacher presented Massie who looked fantastic. Claire sat down, proud of her new housemate.

"Why isn't he presenting the new blond girl?" Skye asked, eyeing Claire. She reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Who was this girl?

"Oh, I forgot. She's the god-sister. Judi & Jay Lyons' daughter Claire. She always came to this school, but it looks like she got a make over" Alicia explained. That was how Skye knew her. She saw her around at the Hotel de Lyon quiet a few times.

Massie and Claire were listening to everything. Massie told Claire that she shouldn't care about what they were saying. But the fact that they were talking about them with such envy made both of them glorious.

Now Skye could have the taste of her own medicine.

**-attraction-**

"Sit down on your seats, let's start the lesson." The old teacher said as he started to write on the white board. It was math class. The class Chris Plovert hated the most.

But today was a special day. He had never felt so desired in his whole entire life. He loved the attention he was receiving all day. All the hot girls checking him out, winking at him, and slipping their phone numbers in his bag, he felt like a celebrity.

He sat on a desk by the window, so he could check out the girls playing volleyball in their shorts and tight tank tops that probably costed more than his old shoes.

"We're going to study-" Chris never had a short concentration span, but now that he came to Briarwood things seemed so boring, like he could have done anything else he wanted in life.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I was just talking to Mrs. Porter about my presentation" a girls' voice sweetly said as the sound of the door closing was in the background. Chris tilted his head up. The girl was beautiful.

She was not the girl you'd like a one night stand with. She was the kind of girl you'd be in a relationship with and never want to get out of it. He knew he looked demented as he stared at her walking towards him, and sitting on the desk right next to him. But he couldn't help it.

"Kristen Gregory, I am guessing you're new?" Kristen presented herself as she shook his hand. She got her text books out and started doodling around.

"Yeah, I'm Chris Plovert." Chris managed to reply.

"Why Westchester?" Kristen asked.

"Uh?"

"Why did you move to Westchester?"

"Jay Lyons is my uncle, so his family took me in. I am guessing you know what my story is" Chris replied partially.

"Actually I don't. I only know you're a trust fund kid with a lot of money in his hands" Kristen replied. It was kind of pretentious to think that everyone knew who he was and what his story was.

"Well. My family died and I inherited money that I can't really access until I'm twenty one. Meanwhile, I managed to get part of the money to survive this years with education and stuff" Chris explained without going into deep details.

"That's pretty cool. I think I read an article about your family. The Winstons, right?" Chris nodded. "Well, I heard that the freak accident that happened was all planned. Do you agree with this?" Kristen asked.

"No. I understand they had lots of enemies, but the inheritance only went to me and Massie. Nobody could get their hands on it. Plus, our family is one in a freaking billion. Something like that could only happen to us"

"That's an okay answer. But you know there always might be someone out there sabotaging you"

"Well, for now I'm fine. So why don't you tell me more about you" Chris tried to change subject.

"What's there to tell?"

"What do your parents do?"

"My father is an art dealer, my mother works at the French embassy." Kristen told without emotions.

"That's interesting. I heard the name Gregory before. Could he be the art dealer that sold that Picasso painting? What was that name? Lucas Gregory?"

"Yeah, that's my dad."

"Miss Gregory. Can you tell me the answer to question five, if you were listening?" the old teacher asked, trying to humiliate Kristen, Chris bit his lip. He completely forgot that he was in a stupid math class.

"That would be 3.459302 sir" Kristen answered without any problems.

"Wow" Chris whispered, stunned. The teacher tried to hide his emotions, and went back to the lesson.

"What were we saying?"

"That was good. How did you know the answer?" Chris asked, still surprised by Kristen.

"I'm kind of good in math. And I have a really good hearing and memory. If I just heard something I remember it straight away and it stays in my brain. Kind of like photographic memory. I have that too."

"You are a smart lady, Kristen Gregory. Is there something else I'd like to know about you?"

"Maybe. But that's for you to find out with time" Kristen flirtily said.

"How about a date?" Chris dared.

"How about a friendly date?" Kristen corrected the term.

"Tomorrow? At the Hotel de Lyon?"

"Sorry, I can't tomorrow. I already have plans. But we can do today if you're free" Kristen apologized.

"Sorry, I've got soccer tryouts. Wednesday I can't either because I've got this dinner party thing with my uncle. How about Friday?" Chris asked, oh God, could he have waited that long?

"Friday sounds fantastic because Thursday I have a meeting as social chair to coordinate the annual spring dance. Let's meet at the Hotel de Lyon at seven then." Kristen said. She was social chair, captain of the girls' soccer team, and finally the editor to the famous 'The Briarwood Times' which was the school's newspaper.

"Deal." Chris confirmed. He couldn't believe his luck. The first day at school he managed to snag one of the hottest and most interesting girls in the school. He loved Westchester.

**-boxster-**

Wednesday morning, Massie had decided that she needed a car. Even if she had only used the limousine driver for a few days only, she realized she couldn't keep on asking for service.

When she got to school, she was dressed in a tight C&C CAlifornia pair of skinny jeans in a light acid wash, with an Alexander Wang silk button down that fit her loosely with big red and beige stripes. On her feet she rocked a pair of Christian Dior leather studded high heels.

She hadn't seen Derrick Harrington the last few days in school. She wondered if he was sick at home, didn't have any lessons with her, or maybe Skye just tried to make them avoid each other.

Registration was always the same. Massie got in the room, the other girls complimented her outfit and she thanked them politely and sometimes she congratulated some stylish people that had cool items.

She would speak with Claire, as she enjoyed the feeling of having Skye to whisper something to Alicia and getting stared at by the two bitches.

She had business class, where she had already been to once, the day before. When she got in she saw the face she had been waiting to see in a very long time. Derrick Harrington. Dressed in a scruffy Ermenegildo Zegna gingham patterned blue button down and a pair of grey trousers completed with a pair of expensive looking patent leather shoes.

"Aren't you-?" He started. He didn't fully recognize her, he just found her really familiar.

"Yeah, from the Hotel de Lyon pool?" Massie tried to make him remember.

"Massie! Isn't that right?" Derrick exclaimed. Massie smiled and nodded happily. She was so content about the fact that he remember her name she couldn't speak. "Wow, you look very different"

"I hope that's a compliment" Massie cheekily said as she sat down next to him, pulling her textbooks out of her Chloe bag.

"Trust me, it is." Derrick confirmed.

"What have you been doing lately?" Massie asked. What she really wanted to know was: where were you yesterday?

"Yesterday Skye dragged me to Manhattan for a 'shopping trip', which is a code for 'you're my slave for today'" Derrick seemed to lament.

"God, that sounds dreadful. I never understood why girls want to go shopping with guys when they know they hate it. Just because they get to have a personal 'bag-carrier'?" Massie tried to sympathize with him. "Shopping is supposed to be with girlfriends"

"Amen! You really do understand the mind of the men!" Derrick was shocked by Massie's comprehension on how things were really supposed to be.

"I was thinking about being part of the event committee, like help out the social chair, do you know who I can talk to about this?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, ask Kristen Gregory. She's the girl that looks like she could belong in a Burberry advertisement, dark blond hair, light eyes." Massie didn't know how that description could help her if only she didn't know who Kristen Gregory was. Everyone in Briarwood Prep looked like they could belong in a Burberry ad.

"I know who she is, I shall talk to her at break" Massie nodded. "Also, another thing. I was thinking about purchasing a car today, could you possibly help me choose one out?"

"A car? You came to the right person. I love cars. What type were you thinking about?" Derrick asked, enthusiastically.

"See, that's the problem. I don't know much about cars. I was thinking a sports car, maybe?" Massie tried. She knew she didn't want a big ass SUV.

"Okay, let's start here. Do you have a budget? If so how much?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I don't really have a budget. Maybe around a hundred thousand dollars maximum?" Massie tried to estimate how much she really would have needed to survive.

"Wow, okay. Then this makes it easier. A sports car, with the limit of a hundred thousand dollars, two-seat?"

"Two seat would be cool"

"How about a Porsche Boxster? They're around 50 grand, great car." Massie had no idea what he was talking about. "Thankfully for you, I am a car addict and I have a picture on my iPhone."

Massie looked at the picture and immediately liked it. "Wow, I love the one in red."

"You're such a chick" Derrick laughed.

"Ha, well what can I do about it?" Massie smiled. "I really like it. How about you take me to buy the car and I can let you take me on a ride"

"That sounded so wrong!" Derrick couldn't help but laugh. Massie retraced her words and burst out laughing too. "But I'll be happy to help you buy your car"

"That's fantastic."

"Meet me at the end of school in the parking lot. I have a silver Mercedes-Benz parked in the first row. I'll wait for you there, okay?" Derrick planned. The bell rang, Massie nodded.

There goes her first date with Derrick. Hopefully he would realize the difference between hanging out with her and that skank of Skye, and break up with her for Massie.

* * *

**so guys, thanks so much for the support and the reviews, please keep them coming!!**


End file.
